Returning
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Two Jedi observe their fellow Jedi coming home from war.


Title: Returning

Author: Obi the Kid

Rating: PG

Summary: T'narr and Jaythen observe Jedi coming home from war.

Disclaimer: I make no money playing in the Star Wars world that Lucas created. It's all for fun.

Dedicated to all the men and women of the military, past and present, who serve so proudly.

~*~

"Master, where are those Jedi coming home from?"

"Krytus. A war-torn planet a week's voyage from here. We send Jedi there hoping that it will encourage peace. But those that go end up not so much ambassadors but as soldiers. Krytus is a small planet, but mostly hostile. Citizens live in constant fear of being caught in the middle of fighting, hurt, or even killed by improvised explosives that both sides of the warring parties employ. Many people have died, including Jedi. The planet seems a hopeless cause."

"Why does the Council keep sending Jedi there?"

"I suppose it's because they want to help those who try to live there peacefully."

"But if doesn't help and Jedi are just getting killed and hurt, I don't understand."

"It's a difficult situation, Jaythen. Many are split in their opinions. It's a subject of great political debate. Even hostile debating at times. Let's leave that part to the Council. For you and me, we should do what we can for those Jedi returning from duty there. Some of them witnessed horrendous events. Some of them lost friends. Some of them will suffer from physical or mental health issues the rest of their lives. For us, that is what is most important about all of this."

"How can we help them, Master?"

"Visit with them. Encourage them. Offer assistance. Often times they just want someone to listen to them without recrimination."

"I can do that, Master. I know how it feels to experience trauma. Not the same as what they suffered, but either way it's difficult. When can we visit with some of them?"

"After the healers see to them. Perhaps we can visit those in physical therapy first. You'd be amazed at what the simple act of holding a hand can do when the pain is unbearable."

"You've done this before, Master? How long has the war on Krytus been going on?"

"Years. And yes, I've done this before. Not so much since I've taken you on, because my time is so limited, but that seems just an excuse now, doesn't it?"

"Not really, Master. I can a handful at times."

"You can be funny too. I'd like to get back to making this a regular part of my routine, if you'd come along with me."

"I really want to help, Master. I'm a good listener."

"That you are. Then I'll speak with Terran about adding us to the list of volunteers to help those returning. Twice a week, as long as we're on-planet. Good. This is good. Thank you, Jaythen."

"You helped me when I needed someone, Master. Now I can return the same to another in need."

"I'm glad, Jaythen. And those we are able to help will appreciate your willing to take the time to care about them. Especially after being in a place where hate is so prominent."

T'narr Kresson put a hand on Jaythen Talari's shoulder as they watched the parade of wounded warriors depart their transport. Most of them were either on float pallets, unable to walk under their own power, or walking with severe limps. It was a tragic scene. The final Jedi to leave the ship held five empty robes in his arms. Five of their original party of fifteen had not returned. Their sacrifice honored by the carrying of the empty robes. Their bodies would be removed last, after the watchers were gone and the landing bay was quiet.

Jaythen wiped at his eyes as the robes were draped gently on a float pallet and slowly drifted from sight. He looked up at T'narr.

"Did any of them have padawans, Master?"

"I'm not certain, but it's unlikely. Most of the Jedi sent to Kryptus tend to be single Knights or Masters. Although sometimes older padawans will be sent. We'll have to ask Terran about those things. He'll know. I'm hopeful that those who perished, did not leave behind young learners to grieve for them."

"Me too."

"Come on then, Padawan. Let's get ourselves a meal and then we'll visit the hospital and see what we can do."

"Yes, Master. And can we go to the funerals of the five who died?"

T'narr hadn't been expecting that, but he smiled proudly. "Certainly we can. They gave the greatest of sacrifices for those they did not know. For those they tried to help. All should honor their memory."

"I'm glad we can, Master."

"So am I, Jaythen."

END


End file.
